


Dead End Irony

by PunishmentFactor (ScriptedScarlet)



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alcohol, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Past Violence, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedScarlet/pseuds/PunishmentFactor
Summary: It's just another "vacation" from prison for Cody Travers. But when explosion downtown disrupts Metro City, a rather unusual guest turns up on his doorstep, someone he hasn't seen in years, and someone who hasn't quite shaped up the way he'd expected. Not that Cody was one to talk...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Dead End Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2013 on fanfiction.net
> 
> This is not a ship, it's just a story about two old friends.

The commotion downtown had been persisting for at least an hour. Fire trucks and police cars were speeding to the scene and the citizens of Metro City were abandoning work and racing downtown to see the what was happening.

"Not my problem," Cody muttered to himself, sauntering down Monroe and Clinton, _away_ from the ruckus. He was carrying some bread, a frozen pizza, and a six pack of beer. He had paid for them, technically.

So maybe the owner had left the convenience store door unlocked as he had rushed out downtown. So maybe Cody had wandered in. So what? He'd left some money on the counter. Maybe not quite the right amount but close enough. So maybe the money hadn't been his. The punk had tried to jump him. He'd needed the cash anyway.

A blaring police siren caused Cody to duck quickly into the alley between Clinton and West, handcuffs clinking.

"Way ta make this easy on me," he muttered, glaring after the car. He had to admit though, he was on some level grateful for whatever or whomever had caused the ruckus downtown. They would draw the cops away from his spot and give them something else to worry about for a good long time….something _other_ than him.

He'd been 'out' of prison for about a week and a half now, and he wasn't quite ready to head back yet. He'd spent his time picking fights, scrounging for cash, occasionally bunking with an old pal who wouldn't rat him out, and picking some more fights. It was like a mini-vacation – except the Metro City police department wanted to cut it short.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" he wondered, heading back down the street. "I'll go back eventually. They oughtta know by now."

He'd kept his cuffs but he'd swapped his prison duds for an old shirt and jeans at a pawn shop where he was friendly with the owner. A few trinkets 'borrowed' from the idiots dumb enough to try and take him on - a nice studded glove, some cheap jewelry - completed the look.

He rounded a corner and continued down West. The bad part of town, the hood, the slums, whatever you wanted to call it, it was still a bad cliché. Most citizens wouldn't even drive within a few blocks of the district for fear they were going to be shot or mugged or just looked at the wrong way.

Cody chuckled to himself. It wasn't nearly that bad. Or maybe because that was what he'd grown up knowing. Maybe if Haggar spent a little more money cleaning up the city instead of sanctioning large new offices and government buildings, there wouldn't _be_ a 'bad part of town.' Seemed like every time Cody got himself out there was always some new skyscraper under construction.

He turned down another alley with his goods and drew up to a battered old house. Couldn't even call it a house really. It was like, a couple of rooms left from an apartment building that had pretty much deteriorated.

Drawing his knife, Cody edged open the door, but sure enough the room was empty; just as he left it. A moldy sink that occasionally ran water, a dirty moth-eaten armchair, a few cardboard boxes and a crooked table. There was a dusty sofa in the next room that Cody had been bunking on the past few days.

The abandoned home, or rooms, whatever you called it, had been used as a safe house for quite some time. Various gangs and thugs had used it on and off to stash goods and weapons or else hide from the cops for a bit. Metro City's slums had a number of spots like this, but Cody had always been partial this one because it was off Mad Gear's turf.

Cody was pleased he hadn't had to share his spot with any competition…so far. Either because he was lucky, or because most crooks in the area respected him.

He tossed the bread and the pizza on the table, throwing himself down onto the chair, a cloud of dust rising as he did. Cody reached for the battered radio in the corner, turned it on and squeezed the antenna with his thumb and forefinger, trying to make out something in the static.

_"…bzztt…three assailants…sszzzttt…city property damaged…fifteen injured….critical….zzztt… police searching for…"_

Cody yawned and turned off the radio, disinterested. Sounded like some rival gangs or thugs had brought a fight downtown that turned ugly. Explosives get set off like those grenades Rolento toted, and you had yourself charged with destruction of city property along with multiple causalities.

He grabbed a can of beer and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Tonight the gangs or whoever was involved (that hadn't been arrested already) would be out reclaiming territory and looking to get even for their pals. It could be a good night to find a fight, but then again the police would be out on overtime trying to round up anyone connected.

So far he hadn't had to share his space because a good chunk of the neighborhood respected him, but he wasn't about to share his 'vacation' spot with some punk who had the cops on their tail.

Debating how low he wanted to lay that evening, Cody took another gulp of beer and examined his box of cold pizza.

"Lame," he said bluntly, upon reading that pizza required the use of a microwave. He briefly considered if there was an empty house nearby he could break into to use their microwave. Deciding that would take too much effort, Cody figured it would taste just fine cold. He opened the box and –

He was against the wall of the doorframe before he'd even heard the footsteps. Someone was outside.

Knife out, he leaned against the wall, inches from the door as the hinges slowly creaked open.

He had them by the neck and shoulders and flung them into the room in a blur of purple. With a yell of surprise they landed on the dirty floor coughing and swearing amidst a cloud of dust. All this in a manner of seconds, as Cody got a good look at his visitor.

"Hey there pal," he began. "Nice of you –"

His knife clattered to the floor. He squinted through the dust. This wasn't right…it couldn't be….

"Han? I… _Juri_ is that you?"

"You little shit! Your ass is—" the woman stopped in midsentence, gaping at attacker. "What…I… _Cody_?"

"Han what the hell?" said Cody, dumbstruck. "I ….shit girl, what are ya doin' here? What's goin' on? What?" he paused, looking her up and down on the floor. "Your eye you…your _hair?_ What the hell have you done to your hair?"

"You got a problem with my hair dumbass?" said Juri Han, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Girl didn't I teach you _not_ to draw unnecessary attention to yourself? That hair is just askin' for it!"

"Yeah, well usually punks are too busy looking at my badass hair they don't notice my foot until it's in their face!" She scooped up Cody's knife off the floor and handed it back to him.

"I don't think that's all they're noticin' kid," said Cody, his eyes roving over Juri's halter top and crotch-less pants.

"You jerk!" said Juri sticking out her tongue as she gave Cody a playful swat to the shoulder. "I just…jeez man. Is it really you? How about a 'Hello and how the hell are you?!' God I can't believe it's you!" She thrust a gloved hand out to Cody.

"Yeah, same kid!" said Cody, grabbing her hand in return and pulling her in for a thump on the back. "I can't believe this...runnin' into you again of all people?"

She cocked an eyebrow at his shackled wrists with a grin. "They let you out or did you walk out?" she asked.

"Whaddaya think?" said Cody eyeing the cuts on Juri's face, and but more importantly her left eye. "So uh…keepin' out of trouble?"

"Oh, I got hit with a large piece of falling building," said Juri, looking up at the gash on her forehead. "This place still keep a first aid kit? Stings like a bitch."

Cody rummaged in the cupboard under the moldy sink. Juri pinched her nose at the smell as Cody tossed her a damp white box.

"Knock yerself out."

"Thanks man."

"Jeez, I need another drink," he muttered, shaking his head as Juri fussed with the sink and finally coaxed a bit of water out of the tap and proceeded to wash the dirt of her face. Man, what the hell was she wearing?

"So," said Cody, sitting on one of the boxes after a long drink of beer. "You uh…wouldn't be uh, running around damaging city property now would you? 'Cause I don't recall teaching you how to blow up buildings."

"Maybe," said Juri, cringing as she dabbed antiseptic on the wound.

"Well uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you turned up on my doorstep 'cause ya missed a handsome guy like me after all these years."

"Look, sorry for crashing your loner party," said Juri apologetically as she tried blindly to fix a butterfly bandage to the wound on her forehead. "I didn't count on running into you. I figured this place was still around and I needed a spot to crash-"

"-until the heat died down," finished Cody, getting up. "Here stupid, let me do it," he said, taking the bandages from Juri and sticking them over the gash on her head.

"Don't you call me stupid, Travers."

"Alright then, dumbass."

"Oh you'll pay for that!"

He ducked as she went for his jaw, playfully. "Not bad," he laughed. "You still got it." He grabbed a rickety old chair from the corner.

Sit," he directed, handing her an open beer.

"Aww…such a gentleman," she cooed, batting dusty eyelashes at him, before her eyes roved over his shoulders. "When did you get tattoos?"

"These?" said Cody, flexing the tribal chain that spelled his name on his right bicep. "Heh, made friends with the owner of one of the parlors 'round here. A couple years ago I got out and I was makin' the rounds, I see this guy getting' his tattoo parlor held up by a bunch 'a creeps. So I gave him a hand. Offered me free ink. Still does if I ever stop by. "

Juri let out whistle of approval as Cody turned to show her the wings his back. "Beats prison tats," she said.

"Like hell," he muttered. "So kid, talk to me. What the hell is going on with you? I ain't been keeping up with the times; I'm in and outta jail when I feel like it. But there was this rumor goin' round some chick from the last fighting tournament was running the show now. Wasn't sure what ta make of it, or if it was even the same kid I knew but uh…" he raised he beer can towards her. "It's lookin' pretty legit right now. So why don't we start with what's got you here after all these years?"

Juri exhaled deeply, her bangs fluttering.

"Got a call," she said, pushing her thumbs together around the can of beer. "What I'm doing now you see…can't say much, but we've got a small base just outside Metro City. Minor stuff. Our real deal in the States is out East. But these two guys we had, guess they wanted out. Thought they'd skip town and go to your mayor here with some information but—"

"You got there first."

"Hey, nobody walks out on me!" said Juri, taking a swig of beer and looking at it in disgust.

Cody surveyed her skeptically. "Okay kid, but then how does that turn into enough commotion to get half the city downtown?"

She sighed. "Police showed up. Didn't deal with the punks fast enough. Some bastard probably called to report a fight –"

"You were messin' around, weren't ya?"

"Ah jeez, don't lecture me!" snapped Juri. "Yeah, I was messin' around and drawing it out. A girl's gotta have a little fun! Anyway cops show up and I don't have an out –"

"You didn't give yerself –oh come on kid! Didn't I teach you anything?"

"Oh shut up!" said Juri, waving a hand irritably. "Cops are there doing their cop-talk or whatever, I can't go anywhere and I got two barely conscious bodies. So I blow a hole in the building next to me."

"You blow a hole in the building next to you…only you could say that casually, Han. Can I ask-?"

"Oh yeah! This is my new toy," said Juri smugly, pointing to her left eye. "Depth perception with a few, added bonuses."

Cody hadn't wanted to say anything, but the last time he had seen Juri, she definitely didn't have a left eye. He had first found her thrown out of a fight-club, a sullen, bitchy girl of nineteen with an eyepatch. Cody had asked her about it, but it had always been a pretty touchy subject. She never told him just what had happened to her, so he let it be. Not his concern.

"Huh," he said, deciding to save his questions for later, as Juri seemed to be enjoying herself.

"So I get hit with some rocks or whatever, but everyone's too busy running and yelling so I book it out of there. See?" She finished almost triumphantly, taking another swig of beer. "I made _my own_ out!"

Cody leaned back slowly, surveying Juri. She was beaming like she wanted him to praise her for her incredible escapist skills. Cody was rather a little less than impressed.

"How long as it been kid?" he said finally. "Look, I've been in jail half the time, I ain't been keepin' track."

"I dunno," said Juri glancing at the ceiling. "Five, six years? I'm twenty-five now. Hey! Remember when I first got here, how I thought your name was Trevor?!"

Cody choked on his beer.

"Hell I do!" he said. "I've got this random Korean chick I literally pulled out of the gutter calling me _Trevor_. God, you were embarrassing."

"Hey, I was _trying_ to say Travers! Jeez, cut me some slack barely knew any English!" said Juri in good-natured annoyance. "You Americans mixing up your first and last names, I thought it was your name! God, I was so stupid." She shook her head, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I just think how damn lucky I was that you were the one that hauled me outta that alley and not some pimp or some gang. It could have been a lot worse."

"I swear," said Cody, pointing his finger at Juri. "I told ya before, I was just gonna keep walkin'. They always throw the losers from the fight club in that back alley. I've lost count 'a the beat up guys I've seen passed out there. Not my problem. So it's some girl in an eyepatch this time. Not my problem. I get halfway to the bar and I'm like…shit if I don't get her someone else will.'"

"Aww….was it because of how cute I was?"

Cody snorted. "More like how pathetic. More like I wanted to know what some girl, some kid is doing getting herself beat up at one of Metro's City's fight clubs. Seriously, what nineteen year-old spends all their cash to fly to America with plans of becoming an underground fighting champion? That ain't what I call career priorities."

"It was the first world warrior's tournament!" said Juri. "Qualifiers were in the U.S….you know, I thought it was my big shot! You make it to America, anything's possible. So I thought –"

"Being the stupid kid that you were—"

"I wanted to start doing this stuff for real, and I above all I wanted to get at Bison!"

Cody spit on the floor at the mention of the dictator's name.

"—And I get off the plane here, and all I've got the address for the fight-club. God knows I barely speak English, and I finally get there and there's no ring, no referee, no judges, just a dirty old bar with a space cleared. And I'm trying to be all 'What's going on? This can't be right.' And the next thing I know some huge dude is hitting me with a chair."

"Well, you sure got a legit welcome to street fighting, that's for sure," said Cody, leaning back. "Clearly I was supposed ta walk by you that night. Like I said, unless it's a pal of mine, it ain't my problem. So hell, it's a girl this time. Don't know her. I ain't sexist. Not my problem."

"But you just couldn't ignore beautiful girl like me," giggled Juri.

"You were yelling at me like, half in Korean and half in English, I think all you knew how to do was swear."

"Yeah, and you got me a burger, and I didn't know what it was! I'd never seen one!"

"I remember; I was tryin' so hard not to laugh at you," said Cody. "'It's a burger kid. Just eat it. Ya look like you've had a rough night. Seriously kid just each the damn burger.' Who the hell hasn't seen a hamburger before? And you were like, taking it apart and it was hilarious but I was afraid ta laugh at you because I thought you were gonna bite me or something."

"God, I was such an idiot," said Juri shaking her head. "Cody, seriously if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead now. I came here with by-the-book Taekwondo thinkin' somehow I was going to dominate the tournament and be on my way. You gave me a smack in the ass and a crash course in _real_ street fighting."

"Well, it was a pain," said Cody running his fingers through his hair. "You clearly had nowhere ta go, and I was fresh off my first sentence for assault and battery or whatever, but I had resources and that makes a difference. So I figured I could share a few. Where it was safe to crash for a night, where you could get a free meal, maybe earn a little cash, and how ta make some cash underground from the clubs and such, the _right_ way. Gettin' ya back on your feet and drillin' some sense _and_ some better moves in you well…I guess it felt good. Like I was doin' something right."

"I owe a lot to you man. You're probably the only person I'll ever let talk shit to me and live," said Juri nodding her can in Cody's direction. "Thanks."

Cody shrugged. The time for small talk was over.

"So…" he said bluntly. "Saw your name on the roster for the last World Warrior's tournament. I mean, after you took off from Metro City I thought that was the last I'd see you, until these uh…these _rumors_ started goin' around. Can't say any of them are too flattering. Doesn't really sound like the stuff I taught you to do. "

"Well let's just say things are different with my new toy," said Juri smugly, pointing to her left eye. "I'm not the dumb kid I used to be like when I showed up the first time. How come I never saw you in the tournament?"

"Didn't get too far," Cody growled. "I was doin' just fine, havin' a blast. Made it a few rounds in, and then some CIA chick blew the whistle on me. Got arrested at the airport and hauled back; my opponent won by default 'cause I never showed. Bitch."

"She have red hair and big tits?"

"Yeah."

"Bitch," echoed Juri.

"I thought you were into that," said Cody. "You were always tellin' me Roxy was cute."

"I'm not into _fake_ boobs," said Juri. "Now, Chun-Li Xiang? You know her? Oh _man_ …what I'd do between those legs of hers..."

"Officer Chun-Li Xiang?" Cody deadpanned, eyebrows raised. "Kid she ain't just a cop, everybody knows her. She works for Interpol. A crush like that is a one-way trip to prison."

"Well so is wearing handcuffs to an airport; no wonder you got arrested."

"Ya really think I'm that stupid Han?"

"See man, you gotta get connections, like me," said Juri, reclining with an air of self-satisfaction. "I don't deal with that airport security shit. I got through the tournament on a private jet and Pina Coladas."

Cody frowned. "Well aren't we just the successful, cultured, sophisticated little career criminal," he said humorlessly. "Puttin' us mediocre street thugs to shame. Pickin' fights the high class way with some big-shot organization. So uh, why don't you tell me, just _what_ is it you do?"

"Oh you know, "said Juri waving a hand. "I get to have _fun_ with people.".

"Fun, huh? Same kind of 'fun' you were havin' downtown?"

Juri pulled a face. "Well look who's sour grapes," she said. "This from the guy who gets his kicks from walking out of prison?"

"Yeah whatever kid," said Cody dully, standing up. "Guess simple street fightin' wasn't your style. You had to have your connections and your fancy eye and your weird-ass hair while the bums like me sit around in prison and you go have...'fun'..."

"Seriously, what's your problem?" said Juri, sounding put off. "I'm not doing this forever, this 'organization' stuff. One Bison's out of the picture so am I."

"Oh, that's your idea of an _out?_ Ya just walk out the door once you've decided you're done messin' around?"

"I'll go someplace and do my own thing," said Juri vaguely. "Blend in, pick fights when I want the way you do."

"Hah, that's a real out kid," said Cody incredulously. "No consequences? Just 'blending in?' Not with Interpol chasing you the rest of your life. If the rumors and stuff I've heard are true, ya think you can just walk out an' lead some normal life after all this crap you've done?"

"What the hell man? I—"

"Kid," said Cody finally. "You can't stay here."

Juri looked taken aback, torn between incredulity and rage.

"Cody, man…" she said finally. "It's me. We used to camp out all the time, what's your deal?"

"My deal is that you can't stay here."

Juri pouted and batted her eyelashes.

_"Trevor…."_

"Aw Han, don't pull that act on me," said Cody, rolling his eyes.

"Then what's your problem?" she demanded, and Cody saw a spark of pink flash in her left eye. "I've stayed here plenty of times. Why not now? Because I don't 'blend in?'" she demanded.

"No. Because you've fucked up. You've fucked up big time."

"And _you_ haven't?" snarled Juri, on her feet now. "Standing around in handcuffs drinking beer you probably stole? _I'm_ the one who fucked up here?"

"See kid, there's a big difference between you and me," said Cody, leaning on the crooked table. "When I'm stressed or bored, I get in a fight. You do too, and I get that. I blow off some steam and I'm good for another round. But you? You just want to fuck shit up and make people hurt. I tried to get you to knock that shit off, learn some respect for fighting, but all you wanted to do was mess around with whoever you were fighting like it was some freakin' game. See people like me aren't that much of a threat; when I need to get it out of my system I punch something…but _you_ , you're a walking time bomb."

"Excuse me?" spit Juri incredulously. "How dare _you_ , of all people lecture me?! Is that what you do all day, sit around in your cell and make up monologues justifying yourself? _I'm_ not the one in prison!

"Well you're gonna be if you keep up this act of yours," said Cody. "And it ain't gonna be the Metro City downtown lockup where you can walk out on a Saturday afternoon if you feel like it."

Cody sighed. "Look, I just ain't gonna get charged for harboring your internationally-wanted ass. That's all man. Jus' askin' you ta leave."

"And if I don't?" snarled Juri, her left eye flaring with color and her gloved hands clenched. "You going to make me?"

"You gonna beat up a man in handcuffs?" said Cody innocently, spreading his cuffed hands.

He deftly caught Juri's kick and toppled her to the dusty floor.

"I still remember your moves," said Cody. "If you wanna fight kid you know I won't go easy on you. I respect you too much for that."

"Fuck you!" snapped Juri, standing up.

"Look kid, I'm just askin' you do go your own way, plain an' simple. I don't wanna get tied up in your mess. It ain't my business so I'm not gonna get involved. Fair enough?"

"I could blow this place apart in five seconds like I did your crappy city's downtown!" yelled Juri, her left eye pulsating a vibrant fuchsia.

"Aww…you're not gonna do that," said Cody grinning, fists raised. "You'd be telling the cops where you are now wouldn't you?"

He dodged Juri's second kick, this one accompanied by a neon violet fireball that scorched the chair Juri had previously been sitting in.

"Well that's a new one," said Cody mildly. "Not quite like old times."

"You haven't seen anything!"

"Where's your out kid?" said Cody, raising his palms. "If I'm between you and the door, where you gonna go?"

She shot past him in a blur of fuchsia, seemingly charged with the bright purple ki from her eye.

"See! I –"

"Hey now, ya left your back wide open," he said, grabbing Juri's arms and pinning them before she could spin back around to face him. "Now, we gotta word on the streets for usin' fancy gadgets in a fight kid, and I think you know what it is," he added as Juri struggled in his grasp. "It's called _cheating."_

"You shut up! I'll—"

The door burst open and Juri buckled in Cody's grip, then dropped like a rock to the floor, clutching her left eye. Cody gaped in disbelief as Interpol Officer Chun-Li Xiang stepped into the room, holding a small taser-like device.

"Research and development finally produced something effective," Chun-Li said, surveying Juri, incapacitated on the floor; the taser's probes embedded in her left shoulder. "A weaponized Electromagnetic Pulse and taser; keeps you down and keeps that eye off."

"Well Mister Travers," said Chun-Li, bending down over Juri's limp body and swiftly handcuffing her. "It would seem thanks are an order."

"Lady…I… _what_?"

"You helped detain a dangerous criminal long enough for me to catch up," she said, beaming. "I knew you were still a hero."

Cody blanched. "No lady, that ain't…"

Juri was panting on the dirty floor, her left eye dull and devoid of color. The look she was giving him was one of enraged disbelief and betrayal. Cody shook his head, trying to tell her that wasn't what had happened, that wasn't what he'd been trying to do, but he realized if he were in her position, lying on the floor, tasered and handcuffed after he'd been had her pinned moments before, he probably wouldn't believe himself either.

"So," said Chun-Li, hauling Juri limply to her feet. "Mr. Travers, would you like a ride back to the station? Or will you be letting yourself back in?"

Cody said nothing.

Chun-Li shrugged. "Regardless, thank you Cody."

"Huh?"

" _Thanks_ for your help. Metro City hasn't lost its hero yet," said Chun-Li warmly. She extended a hand to him. Cody did not take it, and looked away.

"Yeah," Juri said, her good eye locked on Cody. "Thanks."

She spit on the floor.

"Move it," said Chun-Li, grabbing Juri by the arm and pushing her forward. "Juri Han, you are under arrest under charges of terrorism, espionage, assault, and destruction of city property. You have the right to remain silent, request a –"

Chun-Li led Juri out the door, reciting the monologue Cody had heard dozens of times in his life. Juri kept her eye locked on him in that accusatory stare until she was out of sight in Chun-Li's grasp. There was no expression Cody knew how to give that would convey his innocence.

" _Gettin' ya back on your feet and drillin' some sense and some better moves in you well…I guess it felt good. Like I was doin' something right."_

She was right. Who was he to preach to her? How was he supposed to have set her straight when he didn't even have his own shit together? He couldn't even help some dumb girl off the street get her act together.

Hell, what kind of example had he been to her? He as good as told her it was okay to be a criminal.

His handcuffs clinked as he looked down at the dusty imprints left on the floor. Slowly, he turned away, and walked out the door that Chun-Li had led Juri out of minutes before.

He walked down the street, walking back uptown, back to prison, where he belonged. Where criminals like he and Juri belonged.

Lost in thought, he barely noticed when an explosion of violet energy erupted three blocks down, –destroying half the street and injuring one police officer – until he heard the sirens.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pushing 7 years old, to this day it remains one of my favorites out of my old SF work. I love Cody and wish I'd written more about him. I remember my beta and I having a lot of fun with this one, we had a whole funny story cooked up about how Cody has never had real alcohol in his life except for that one time at the "Re-Elect Mayor Haggar" campaign at which point he got absolutely shitfaced on vodka or something and Guy had to make him leave. My beta gave me a lot of grief over letting Juri escape though.
> 
> Obviously this doesn't really stack up much with canon, but who knows who Juri was hanging with before she hooked up with SIN.


End file.
